


99 ways to date you - summaries

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: 99 ways to date you [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 99 ways to date you, F/M, Order, SUMMARIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: This work only contains the order and the summaries for the drabble collection called "99 ways to date you" so finding a certain chapter would be easier.





	99 ways to date you - summaries

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is needed or useful but I wanted to make finding a certain chapter easier. Every chapter is a separate story after all and sometimes it's nice to find what you're looking for without clicking every chapter. Therefore, I created the table. 
> 
> Going on a date can be fun and lovely. It can be stressful and end up badly. Date nights can be full of laughter and sometimes tears are spilling over. Nevertheless, they still have each other.
> 
> This is a fluffy drabble collection in which every chapter is a different story about Oliver and Felicity's dating life. Sometimes they nail it and sometimes they don't. If there is something you would like to see/read, drop a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

1.) To the moon and back: Oliver has a late night surprise for Felicity.

_Oliver took hold of her hand and added: “To the moon and back.”_

 

2.) Let's start with a dessert:  Sometimes it's better to start with a dessert.

_Oliver’s fingers found the zipper of her dress and he tugged it downwards. Felicity broke their kiss and arched an eyebrow in question. Oliver shrugged innocently and said: “Sometimes it’s better to start with a dessert, don’t you think?”_

 

3.) That guy was a jerk: "And here I thought Mr. Queen only bedded his secretaries, not wedded them.” That's the sentence which almost drives Oliver over the edge.

_He grabbed Fuller from the collar of his suit jacket and brought his sad, smug face close to his._

 

 4.) I'm not jealous: Oliver isn't a huge fan of men flirting with his wife.

_Oliver rubbed his face with his hands and mumbled against his palms: “When are those scumbags going to stop flirting with you?”_

 

 5.) Strangers: Felicity has a request and at first, Oliver isn't too excited about it.

_Then she added playfully: “Besides, I have always wondered what you were like when you were still young and handsome.”_

 

6.) Minty: Sometimes special morning moments are needed

_“Oops, indeed,” Oliver answered and crashed his lips against hers again._

 

7.) The perfect picture: Oliver wants to take a perfect picture of his wife.

_The moment was just perfect. She looked perfectly happy and she was as beautiful as ever. Oliver took his phone out of his pocket and tried to snap a secret photo of Felicity._

 

8.) What a ride: Oliver taught Felicity to ride a motorcycle while they were in Ivy Town.

_There was nothing hotter than a man who rode a motorcycle – except a man who taught how to ride one._

 

9.) I secretly like you: Felicity loves the idea and Oliver hates it - they're going on a double date with Thea and Roy.

_She loved Oliver – she really did - but now he was just a big-headed imbecile. He was opposing the idea of a double date with his sister as a matter of principle._

10.) It's too cold: It's time for skinny dipping.

_Suddenly, he tugged the towel downwards and the sudden movement made Felicity let go of her towel. Then he scooped her naked body up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. Felicity exclaimed: “Oliver Jonas Queen, let me down now.”_

 


End file.
